Milla Basset
Milla Basset is one of the three main protagonists in Freedom Planet alongside Sash Lilac and Carol Tea. As one of the playable characters in the game alongside Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Commander Torque, & Spade, Milla is an innocent basset hound who meets Lilac and Carol in Relic Maze, and joins them on their mission to save the world of Avalice from Lord Brevon. She is unlocked after completing Relic Maze. Her Mutant '''Form is the boss of Final Dreadnought (Round 3) & the thirteenth overall boss in the game while playing as Lilac & Carol, but not her. It will also be the final boss in Torque's story. Character Profile :"Milla can track sources of energy with her large ears and keen sense of smell. She has many dog-like instincts and will often do things like stick her tongue out, chase shiny objects, and run on all fours. She’s bashful, but when she opens up she reveals her down-to-earth nature and colorful imagination." - Milla's Freedom Planet profile :"Milla is a dog-like character with psychic abilities. She has a smaller life bar than the other characters, but she can attack from a distance. Her style is a bit more relaxed and she is ideal for exploring." - Milla's Freedom Planet IndieBox profile :"This cheerful little pup was taken in from the wilderness by Lilac and Carol a few years ago. She has grown more independent since then and taken a strong interest in chemistry. By the power of alchemy, she can spawn phantom cubes that serve as the basis of her combat abilities. She can also brew special potions that aid the girls in their adventures." - Milla's Freedom Planet 2 profile Attributes Milla's main attack is a psychic shield that she can aim in six directions (It can't be aimed straight up or down). The shield reflects most enemy projectiles, and when released, fires a short-range energy burst for minor damage. She can also summon and throw green Phantom Blocks that explode on contact. Likewise, she can pick up and throw Item Boxes for heavy damage. If Milla summons a block and then attempts to use her shield, the block will transform into a Super Shield. Releasing the shield launches a powerful wave of energy in front of her that pushes her backwards and deals heavy damage to foes. If used correctly, the recoil from this attack can give her a boost in speed and/or height. Mobility-wise, Milla can briefly float upwards, allowing her to reach high ledges or cross wide graps. She can also recover her Life by digging into dirt or grass tiles; In certain spots, digging reveals item boxes or secret tunnels. Milla's weaknesses are her small Life bar, slow attacks and difficulty picking up speed. All of her attacks except her basic shield stab require time to charge up, and getting hit during this process can disrupt them. She only has four Life Petals (as opposed to the seven that other characters have), making her susceptible to Stunlocking. She has an overall steeper learning curve compared to other characters and will require patience to master properly. History Freedom Planet Before she met Lilac and Carol, Milla was a lonely hush basset living in the woods searching for her long-lost parents. She is first seen gathering ingredients for a "Super Feather Potion" along with Mr. Stumpy, a tree stump with a face carved into it. Milla vows to fly high and reunite with her parents and " live happily ever after ". but the moment was killed when the Shang Mu truck drives loose, and Lilac is seen chasing after it. Milla, who always wanted to meet a dragon, follows her into the Relic Maze. In the cave section, she saved Carol who had been trapped inside the cave and pinned by rubble. Milla later meets Lilac outside the cave and she formed a friendship with her and Carol. Later that night, Carol discovers that Torque is not who he claims to be; when she and Lilac press him on it, he reveals that he is, in fact an alien sent to Avalice to apprehend an intergalactic warlord, Lord Arktivus Brevon. Brevon crash landed on Avalice after a fierce battle, and is working on getting his dreadnought operational once more. To accomplish this, he invaded Shuigang, murdered its king, and brainwashed Dail to do his bidding, convincing him that Mayor Zao was the murderer and getting him to declare war on Shang Mu. Brevon intends to use the chaos of the war as a distraction so he can steal the Kingdom Stone for himself. In doing this, he will use its energy to power his space fortress to continue his galactic conquest. After this, she, Lilac and Carol all agree to help Torque reclaim the Kingdom Stone and stop Brevon's plans before it's too late. The next morning, the Royal Magister, having been informed of the theft by General Gong, sends Lilac's group into Shang Mu to recover the Stone from Zao. Distracted by Spade, who reveals his true allegiance in the Kingdom Stone theft was to his brother Dail and not Zao, and Serpentine, a snake with mechanical arms who serves as Brevon's chief enforcer, after finishing off the Robopanther from outside the Shang Mu mall they arrive too late once again as Dail and Brevon's forces effortlessly steal the Kingdom Stone from Shang Mu and fly off. They meet with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu and try to convince him to work with Shang Tu and the Magister in recovering the Stone by appealing to his desire for glory. He eventually agrees, sending them off in one of his airships in the direction of Shang Tu. Shuigang's airships attempt to intercept and shoot down their airship, but are beaten back. The group finally returns to Shang Tu to report their findings, bringing along a piece of one of Serpentine's machines, made of materials uncommon on Avalice, as evidence of an otherworldly plot. Neera Li, having been suspicious of Lilac and Carol from a few nights prior, instead accuses the pair of being behind the Kingdom Stone's theft, pointing out Lilac and Carol's pasts as professional thieves and how they always seem to be around when trouble strikes. Although skeptical of their guilt, the Royal Magister decides to have them detained for further questioning. After a failed escape attempt by Milla, Lilac convinces the Magister to let Torque go alone by falsely pleading guilty to Neera's claims. They then effortlessly break out of the jail themselves in an attempt to catch up to Torque, but are too late once again; Torque is captured by Brevon and Serpentine and whisked away. With the Kingdom Stone and their friend in enemy hands, and no leader on Avalice to call an ally, the stress causes the remaining trio's relations to break down. Lilac wants to rescue Torque and help him complete his mission as it's the right thing to do, while Carol just wants to lay low and spend her life with her best friend rather than keep risking her life and storms off. Convinced by Carol's pleas that she's been recklessly endangering her friends, Lilac sends Milla off to go with Carol and heads off to save Torque herself from Brevon's nearby base. Meanwhile, Carol and Milla find Spade in Trap Hideout and convince him of Brevon's existence. The three then storm the base and rescue Torque and Lilac, who had been tortured by Brevon himself and had both of her ponytails cut off. Brevon manages to catch all of them in the torture room; however, the base suddenly begins to implode, and the heroes make their escape. The group ends up separated once again in the ensuing chaos. Milla, Torque and Carol meets up with General Gong and the Shang Tu truck, who were about to attack Shuigang's forces. Carol suggests that they presuade the Shang Mu army, Gong refuses the idea, then he quickly changes his mind and goes after the Shang Mu army along with the trio. At the Battle Glacier, the Shang Mu and Shang Tu armies are about to attack when the Holodragon suddenly appears, Lilac was seen on it, and Milla and Carol were both glad about her return. The combined armies quickly move against Dail and Brevon's army, which has also begun its advance as Brevon prepares his fortress for takeoff. While Carol, Milla and Torque fight on the ground with Zao's tanks, Lilac uses the Holodragon to engage Syntax in an aerial battle, ultimately destroying her. At the foot of Brevon's fortress, the team confronts Dail, destroying his final mech. The mad prince attempts a final attack, but is stopped by Spade. As Spade goes to face off with his half-brother, Brevon announces that his fortress is ready for takeoff, and the team move for the final battle. Inside the fortress, the team faces off against the full brunt of Brevon's army, including a rebuilt Syntax, and a final battle against Serpentine, who mutates into a giant monster before being subdued. In a final act of desperation and cruelty, Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a bio-mechanical monster and has her attack the team. They are then forced to subdue her. Milla survives, but is left in a coma. Enraged, Lilac and Carol storm Brevon's final defenses and confront the alien overlord himself. After a fierce, chaotic battle, Brevon is ultimately defeated, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. The team quickly escapes Brevon's fortress just before it crashes into the frozen wastes. Back at the base camp, Milla awakens from her coma. Lilac is distraught over the loss of the Kingdom Stone and its energy, but suddenly the sky is lit up by swirling, crystalline energy. Realizing that this is the new form of the Kingdom Stone, the three kingdoms resolve to share the Stone's energy equally amongst themselves, bringing an end to the war. Torque then says his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol and Milla. Milla's Ending When playing as Milla, her ending plays out differently from Lilac's and Carol's. Instead of being captured and turned into a monster by Brevon, Milla stumbles upon Torque overlooking an unconscious Carol. Milla learns from Torque that Brevon came out of nowhere and ambushed Carol, and Torque needs to take her back to the surface to prevent her death. Also learning from him that Lilac went to stop him alone, Milla decides to help Lilac in her fight and manages to convince him that she can do so. Torque asks her to keep an eye on her friend, and she agrees. After storming Brevon's final defenses, Milla finally confronts the alien warlord himself. She asks him where Lilac is, after which he responds that she challenged him to a fight and that he believes he killed her when he tells her that she won't be seeing her again. He demands Milla to leave, but she refuses, and from there, a battle ensues against the Absolution and his Mech Armour. Milla manages to severely damage both the Absolution and Brevon's Mech Armour. Now enraged, Brevon attempts to strangle Milla, which is prevented by Lilac, who turns out to have survived their fight. Lilac then proceeds to severely beat up on Brevon, shouting at him not to hurt Milla much like she did in her own story. After the heroes and Brevon escape the doomed Dreadnought, Milla, having quickly recovered from Brevon's attempt to strangle her, joyfully alerts Lilac and Torque that Carol is alright. When Lilac and Milla ask Carol how she feels, she, in a comedic fashion, blurts out her belief that she died from the ambush. Lilac replies that Carol is indeed after all. When the wildcat asks if they won, they answer yes, to her relief. Afterwards, the same ending scenes playing after the inside of the medical tent play out, starting with the heroes looking up at the new form of the Kingdom Stone, moving on to the Magister musing about new opportunities, the three kingdoms resolving to share the Stone's energy, monsters still roaming the lands, and Brevon being nowhere to be found, and finally ending with Torque saying his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol, and Milla. Freedom Planet 2 Milla has grown more independent in the 2 years since Lord Brevon's defeat. She'll use her newfound interest in chemistry to brew up special potions to aid Lilac, Carol and herself In the fight against Merga and the Bakunawa. Personality Milla is very young, shy and somewhat naïve. She's bashful, but when she opens up she reveals her down-to-earth nature and colorful imagination. Move List Boss Attacks '''Shield Burst - Milla walks to either side of the room and fires off damaging shields to the other side. She will do this twice. Phantom Block - Milla can run around the middle of the room, throwing Phantom blocks down that deal damage under and above them. Flutterjump - Milla will fly up into the air and throw down Phantom blocks. When damaged enough, she will drop a health petal. When close to being defeated, one of Milla's eyes seem to be broken, just like Serpentine's mutant form. Category:Freedom Planet characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters